Pseudo-Dreams for Deceiver
by Jogag Busang
Summary: Ada beberapa kebimbangan yang membuat Historia terus mengulur waktu. [Eren/Historia author!au]


_Shingeki no Kyojin © Hajime Isayama. Penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan material dari karya transformatif ini. Eren/Historia._

_._

Sama seperti Eren, Historia juga bertanya-tanya; tentang mengapa dirinya gemar sekali menulis cerita sedih. Kematian, perceraian, pengkhianatan, perpisahan, dan tema mengenaskan lainnya adalah yang sering ia tulis akhir-akhir ini.

"Hidup ini sudah menyusahkan, Historia, apakah kau perlu menambahkan daftar tragedi untuk ceritamu selanjutnya?"

Duduk di depan laptopnya yang menyala, Historia hanya mengedikkan kepala menanggapi pertanyaan dari Eren tersebut. Ia menggigiti kuku jarinya, kebiasaan yang sungguh hilang saat dirinya merasa resah dan bimbang.

"Aku sudah berusaha menulis cerita _happy ending_, tapi aku merasa selalu gagal membangun _feel-_nya."

"Kau bisa menulis cerita tentang kita," kata Eren sambil tersenyum menggoda. Lelaki itu kemudian berjalan mendekati kursi Historia dan berdiri di sampingnya.

Sedikit gugup, Historia berhenti melakukan kebiasaan buruknya tadi. "Kalau kau malam-malam ke sini hanya untuk menggangguku—"

"—jangan galak, Historia. Tapi aku benar-benar serius dengan ucapanku tadi. Kau bisa menulis cerita tentang kita."

Historia menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah. Wajahnya sekarang pasti sedang merona.

"Jadi maksudmu kisah di antara kita termasuk _happy ending_?"

"Kalau kau segera menerima cincin yang pernah kuperlihatkan, itu bisa dinamakan _happy ending_," jawab Eren enteng.

"Beri aku waktu untuk mempertimbangkannya."

"Apa masalahnya?"

"Maksudmu?"

"Kau selalu menjawab begitu." Demi Tuhan, Historia mampu menangkap nada kecewa dari suara Eren dan itu sudah cukup untuk membuat hatinya terasa terpelintir. "Ini sudah dua minggu dan jawabanmu masih saja sama."

"Jadi kau datang untuk menanyakan hal itu lagi, Eren?"

"Ya dan tidak."

Jawaban teatrikal dari Eren semakin membuat keruh perasaan Historia. Selama beberapa saat, ia hanya bisa membungkam.

"Aku sudah menjelaskanmu bagaimana alasanku, Eren. Apakah aku perlu mengulanginya?"

Dengan cepat, rona wajah Eren sudah kembali seperti sifatnya yang biasa; cerah dan tampaklah senyumnya yang selalu membuat Historia terpikat, tak bisa lama-lama menaruh benci kepadanya. Matanya yang sehijau pupus dedaunan tampak berkilauan. Mungkin Historia hanya sedang mengkhayal, tapi beginilah pemandangan yang ia rasakan.

"Tentu saja, Historia. Aku paham dengan alasanmu. Aku hanya … aku mampir ke sini kalau-kalau kau berubah pikiran dan ingin mempercepat tanggal pernikahan kita."

Mau tidak mau, Historia tersenyum geli. Baginya, tingkah Eren ini sangatlah lucu.

"Kalau aku sudah memantapkan hatiku, kau pasti akan segera kuhubungi, Eren."

"Sekarang aku bisa pulang dengan tenang." Eren mengambil mantel yang tersampir di meja Historia. "Jaga kesehatanmu, Sayang." Ia kemudian membubuhkan ciuman lembut di kening Historia.

Dada Historia berdegup kencang. Satu kata panggilan mesra dari Eren sudah cukup membuatnya kehabisan napas dan tubuhnya melayang. Ini masih ditambah dengan hadiah kecupan? Historia tidak tahu apakah kakinya masih menjejak di bumi ataukah sudah sampai bulan.

"Ya-ya, k-kau juga, Eren." Napasnya memburu.

Eren tersenyum, yang bagi Historia adalah senyum lelaki termanis yang pernah ia dapatkan. "Selamat malam."

Kini hanya tinggal Historia sendiri, bersama dengan laptop dan kertas penuh coretan yang hanya membisu mati. Sepadan dengan perasaan bahagia yang lalu perlahan pergi.

.

.

Maafkan aku. Bukan maksudku ingin memperlama, demikian Historia memberi penegasan kepada dirinya sendiri mengapa ia masih berkubang dalam keteguhan pendirian untuk mengundur tanggal pernikahan yang diajukan oleh Eren.

Historia sangat mencintai Eren. Pun demikian sebaliknya. Namun, Historia gentar bahwa jika ia menikah, tentulah ia harus melepas seluruh keterikatannya dengan dunia kerja. Menjadi seorang ibu rumah tangga, dengan sesekali tetap mengetik dan mengimajinasikan cerita, segalanya seakan menyipta menjadi momok menakutkan bagi Historia.

Dan mendadak saja, saat tengah mengemudikan mobilnya menuju tempat penerbitan, Historia teringat akan pertanyaan Eren beberapa tahun yang lalu, ketika dirinya masih awal-awal menjadi seorang penulis.

"Kenapa kau tidak pernah menggunakan nama aslimu sebagai nama pena, Historia? Kenapa kau malah bersembunyi di belakang nama Krista Lens?"

Historia hanya bisa terbungkam. Pertanyaan dari Eren tersebut berhasil menyentil pertahanan dalam dirinya. Jika ia adalah Historia yang dulu, tentulah ia akan membalas, "Tentu saja semua penulis menggunakan nama samaran sebagai nama pena, meskipun ada juga penulis yang memilih memakai nama asli. Tapi kebanyakan penulis memang suka menciptakan tokoh khayalan, Eren."

Akan tetapi, ia adalah seorang Historia yang sekarang. Jawaban yang ia pikirkan tak sama lagi dengan jawaban seperti di masa mudanya dulu.

"_Kau seharusnya ingat, Historia, sebanyak apapun kau mengkhayal, bagaimana pun juga, khayalan tetaplah khayalan. Dan Krista Lens adalah khayalan. Sementara kau sendiri tinggal di dunia nyata, Historia. Seharusnya kau lebih memikirkan dirimu dibanding Krista."_

"_Kau cemburu dengan Krista, Eren?"_

"_Tentu saja, iya. Tapi sayangnya aku tidak pernah bisa menyaingi Krista karena ia hidup di dunia maya, sedangkan aku hidup di dunia realita."_

Kesemua pemikiran ini kemudian pelan-pelan membawa Historia kepada kenyataan. Ia berhenti mendadak di tepi jalan, seakan memberi sedikit ruang bagi otaknya untuk bernapas.

_Tidak seharusnya ia menggantung Eren begitu lama._

Bahkan jika pada akhirnya ia akan menjadi seorang ibu rumah tangga, bukankah Eren sudah mengizinkannya untuk tetap menjadi penulis? Bukankah selama ini ia berjuang meraih impiannya sebagai seorang penulis agar ia bisa melihat Eren bahagia?

Mendadak saja Historia ingin memaki dirinya sendiri.

_Penipu._

Hahaha.

_Dasar penipu._

Sungguh, selama ini ia hanya melihat di depan kaca, tak pernah mau melihat apa yang sebenarnya ada di dalam kaca. Dunia Eren ada di dalam kaca dan Historia selama ini hanya memandang di baliknya, tanpa pernah mengerti kedua dunia tersebut sangatlah berbeda.

Historia merasa menyesal, tapi dengan ini ia bisa meyakinkan dirinya sendiri bahwa bersama dengan Eren, kehidupannya di balik kaca bisa menyatu ke dalam kaca.

Dengan senyuman penuh kemantapan, Historia merogoh ponselnya dan mulai mengetik pesan.

"_Eren, aku ingin segera memakai cincin darimu dan pergi ke Montauk bersamamu."_

[fin]

Thursday—May, 2nd 2019


End file.
